February 6th
by Mione-Girl.x
Summary: 2nd Fic Rons been dead for a year and Hermione is destraut. Today is Rons memoral of his death. Is Ron still watching over Hermione and his daughter ? Read to Find Out. RHr Please Review x


**February 6th**

**A/n: Heyyer This is My Second Fan Fic Its Only A One Shot But I Thought It Would Be Cool To Try Please Review**

Hermione sat on the window ledge staring out to where the rain was. It had been raining for days but Hermione didn't mind she always liked the rain. But she couldn't seem to remember why ... Maybe because she first kissed Ron on a rainy day right after the battle.

Hermione seemed to be happier on days like today but not today ... Today was the one day she couldn't be happy and do you want to know why ? ... Ron was the answer to this question.

Today was HIS day no one elses. Today was the day people remembered him for being a hero ... Today was February 6th ... The day Ron ... Ron and his fiery red hair had risked his life to save her ... Hermione Jane Granger Weasley ... And their child Elizabeth Molly Weasley.

Just as Hermione got deep into thought about the love of her life a 8 year old girl knocked on her bedroom door ...

" Mummy Its Time To Go Uncle Harry And Aunt Ginny Are Here"

Hermione let one staray tear fall down her cheek and stood up, she fiecley wiped it away and walked towards the door, she grabbed hold of the doornob and opened it.

"Yes Sweetheart I'm Ready" She almost whispered it she grabbed hold of her daughters hand and went downstairs to meet her best friends and sister-in-law.

Elizabeth wa a small thin girl with big choclaty eyes and fiery red hair, she was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a red t-shirt with the words 'Chuddly Cannons' on it. Ron Bought it for her for her 7th Birthday.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny called just as she walked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey"

"Ready?"

"Sure"

Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny and Harry walked into the car parked outside and drove all the way up to the Grave Yard. No One said Much on the way there not even when they got to Rons grave.

Hermione stared at the engravings on the tombstone ...

'Ronald Billius Weasley

Loving Husband, Father and Friend

He Will Be Missed

R.I.P

1980 - 2005'

"Come on Liz lets leave mummy with daddy for a little while how about we get some ice cream?" Harry noticed the look on Hermiones faced and relised she needed to be with Ron alone.

"Yes Please" Elizabeth said a little quieter than usual.

Once Harry, Ginny and Elizabeth was away fro her Hermione say next to the Grave and cried, she cried because for a year she couldn't see her Ron, her husband, th father of her child and that was because of one person ... Belatrix Lestrage.

When Hermione found out about Rons Death she didn't eat for weeks didn't speak Ginny and Harry had to take care of Elizaeth because of Hermione's Depression. After the funural Hermione spent nights sleeping on the bench next to Rons grave because she couldn't sleep in the bed that she use to share with him. The bed they spent hours just staring into each others eyes, where they ... well you know what i meen. Hermione now has to go to St Mungos once a month just to see how shes doing, shes taking tablets to help her deal with things. She still can't get it round her head that he's gone ... HER Ron Is Gone. He always said that that he'd be there to protect her and now he was gone. But she had to be strong for her daughters sake Ron wouldn't want her to be like this.

She Closed her eyes and remembered their very last words to each other 'I Love You'

She kneeled down and sang their song:-

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right ... (sob)  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you ...(chuckle ... Sob)  
I will be here dont you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and ... (sob) ...forever more

" You will always be in my heart Ron and I Will Never love anyone else (sob) Both me and Elizabeth love you and always will Never ever forget that I love you with all my heart (sob) I love You "

A soft breeze hit Hermione's cheek as she kissed her hand and planted her hand softley on the picture of Ron on the tombstone before turning and walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"I Love You Too 'Mione, Look After Yourself And Elizabeth" Ron whispered he planted a kiss on Hermiones cheek and floated back to heaven.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/n: So What Do You Think Please Review. This Is My Second Fan Fic And I've Never Written Anything Like This Before So Please Be Nice.**

**Mione.Girl-x**


End file.
